Maybe
by finishedwithyou
Summary: Somewhere, deep down, there was an itch in her heart. She made sure not to scratch it. She was afraid of what might come pouring out.


Something something short I threw together while thinking of how depressing it's going to be to see Brooke walk down the aisle at Lucas and Peyton's wedding as the maid of honor : Anyways, enjoy! And review :

**Maybe**

Brooke doesn't exactly know what to do with herself.

Lately it's all been a blur of dresses and cakes and songs and flowers. She can't seem to think straight. And it's not even _her_ wedding.

Peyton and Lucas are getting married. Of course, Peyton asked Brooke to help plan the wedding and of course, being that this was her best friend, Brooke agreed.

It's weird, because if it was five years ago, Brooke would tell you that _she_ would be the one marrying Lucas. Not her best friend. But that was back when she was actually still with Lucas. Back before everything fell apart.

It's not as easy as she makes it seem. She isn't as thrilled for them as she acts. It hurts her to see the only boy she was ever in love with marrying somebody else. It really hurts. Somtimes, while she sits back and listens to Peyton talk about how in love they are and how everything is perfect, she feels like crying or telling Peyton to shut the hell up. Instead, she tells the blonde how happy she is for them. She lies. And she hates it because it's starting to make her resent her best friend, even though it's not really her fault. She feels so, so guilty. She loves both Peyton and Lucas, and she should want more than anything for them to be happy.

-

"Brooke, can you help me pick which color flowers we should use for the centerpiece?"

No.

"Sure, Peyt."

She looks at Peyton staring down at the book in her hands as she flips the pages. She stops a few pages in and tilts the book so Brooke can see, "I'm thinking red."

No. No no no no. Red is _their _color. It's selfish and red really _would_ look good at the reception, but in the back of her mind Brooke remembers the red dress she has stuffed into the back of her closet. The one she wore at Nathan and Haley's wedding. The red dress she wore when she realized that it was over. No. _Red is their color._

Brooke shakes her head and looks back up at Peyton, "Nah, I don't think so. The blue ones are nice. They'd go well with the dresses too."

-

_Maybe this isn't right._

What if Peyton and Lucas aren't meant to be? What if they're not the soulmates that everyone thinks they are? What if it should be Brooke? Or even Lindsey?

Maybe it isn't supposed to be Peyton.

-

"Brooke, do you ever wonder if she chose the right path?" He asks her this again almost a year after the first time and she has a strange feeling that maybe this time, it's not about Peyton.

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"What if Lindsey had never left me at the altar? And what if I hadn't kissed you that night in New York?" he thinks for a moment, "Or what if I had kissed you and you _had _stayed? Would we still be where we are now? I just wonder sometimes, you know?"

No, this time, it is _definately_ not about Peyton.

-

"This is the right thing, Brooke, right?" he asks later that day.

"What, you and Peyton?"

"Yeah."

She doesn't know what to say. What she does know is that if he's as in love with Peyton as she is with him, he wouldn't be questioning their relationship days before their wedding.

He speaks again before she can, "I mean, if _everybody_ else thinks that we're supposed to be together, we are supposed to be, right?"

She can only answer with a quiet nod.

_-_

Today's the day. Lucas Scott is marrying Peyton Sawyer.

She's not completely sure whether she is in love with Lucas or not. Maybe it's just that part of her has held onto their relationship for the last five years and it's hard to let go. Or maybe she is, in fact, still in love with the boy who took her heart so many years ago. Maybe he never gave it back.

As she slips into her bridesmaid dress, she can't help but think of anything worse than having to walk down the aisle towards him in just a few minutes and _not _being the bride. She's just the maid of honor.

And when she does walk down the aisle, she sees him and concludes that he has had her heart all along. This is hurting her more than she'll ever admit, but still, she smiles up at him. Lucas Scott _is_ the one for her, but maybe she's just not the one for him. And when he smiles back at her, she sees something in his eyes. Something that she hasn't seen in years. And then she thinks that maybe this isn't right and maybe _she is _the one for him. Maybe.


End file.
